


Resentment

by evilregal_oncers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Divorce, F/F, Heartbreak, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal_oncers/pseuds/evilregal_oncers
Summary: This is a one shot based off of Beyonce's song Resentment. I wrote it in prime crack hours of 3am a year or so ago. After a lot of editing it is complete.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Resentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minouribia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minouribia/gifts).



"What did I do, Emma?” Regina pondered aloud at what felt like their hundredth couples therapy session. In reality, they’d only been going twice a week for the past month, but within that time, they’d gotten nowhere.

Doctor Hopper sat across from them with notes in hand, observing with a carefully neutral expression.

“I know she’s attractive, but we’ve had six years together. We were happy for six years- at least, I thought we were. What did I do to deserve it?” She slightly shook her head and turned to Emma, her voice on the verge of breaking.

“I've been crying for too long. What did you do to me? I used to be so strong, but you took my soul.”

A moment of silence between them. Not too long, but long enough for Regina to run her fingers through her hair as if it would help her ease the painful pounding in her head.

Then, she spoke again.

“You could've told me you weren't happy. I know you 'didn't want to hurt me' but look what you've done to me now. I have to look at her in her eyes, to see she's had half of me. How could you lie?!"

She finally broke. Regina cried, then Emma apologized, softly, her voice nearly unable to be heard. Regina said she wanted to forgive her wife, but it was taxing to put any trust in her again. To let her back in, to open herself up to the possibility of another blow to her fragile heart, to give Emma the power to lie all over again. Emma knew Regina's past.

She learned every way the brunette had been manipulated by anyone and everyone she tried to love. She understood how much it took for the mayor to trust her.

When they first began, there was an eighteen month period where Emma dedicated her every single day to showing Regina how much she cared. How if she opened up to the blonde, she wouldn’t ever be hurt.

She cheated anyway.

That was what hurt the most for Regina. It was like Emma knew how to fuck Regina up forever, but she still did it.

"Regina, I'm sorry. Just, please, stop crying. I can't take it anymore," Emma pleaded as she sat across from her wife. For the first time in the last month, Emma started sobbing.

"You can't take it anymore? See, there's your problem. You're inconsiderate. What about the fact I can't take it anymore? I have to put on a fake smile every morning so I can walk around this town being jeered at and hearing whispers about how I did something to you to make you cheat”, Regina’s voice started to raise, anger almost overpowering her tears. _Almost_ , and another tear rolled down her cheek. “Not to mention, you fucked Ruby”, she hissed at the blonde.

“How the hell am I supposed to ‘take it’ when our five year old son wants to go eat at Granny's? And when he spends time with his 'Auntie Ruby'? I'm just supposed to let it slide, huh? Let people- let you continue to walk all over me? My mother always said love was weakness and you told me it made me strong. That was just your little game to mold me into your weak little play thing.”

Her voice got softer again, her feelings of hurt and betrayal clearly audible to both the other people in the room.

“Emma, you know how long it took me to trust you, but just like everyone else in my life, you broke a piece of me. There's a difference between you and everyone else, though. I gave you the most sheltered, sacred, and vulnerable parts of me. You act like it doesn't even matter."

For the first time, Regina stopped crying. She dried her tears, and slipped on the coldest mask over her face. Emma truly broke her. Yes, she was a bitch when they first met seven and a half years ago, but Emma worked to bring the care-free, sensitive side of Regina out. Now, she was possibly broken past the point of no return.

"Regina, it does matter. I swear to you, it was just a drunken mistake. I don't love Ruby, I LOVE YOU!!" Emma nearly yelled.

Her arms swung through the air, hoping they would help her get her wife to look at her. Regina let out a weary sigh as she stood, her eyes locked on the closed door, pointedly ignoring Emma’s excuses.

"I wish I could believe you. I’d be alright if I could. Maybe one day I'd even trust you.” She closed her eyes as her mind flashed to the day she caught her wife in the act of betrayal.

* * *

_Trust was a mistake. It always was, and she was a fool for letting herself think love was meant for her._

_Six years. Gone in a minute._

_Because that was all she was ever worth. She walked out of a house that would never be the same, away from a bedroom that used to be theirs, and towards the fate she was always meant for. Emma knew, and she didn’t care. This town didn’t like her._ _Nobody liked her._

_She thought Emma did, but once again, she was left alone in Maine's frigid winter, shivering like a puppy thrown out in the rain._

_“You truly have some nerve, Miss Swan,” the brunette scoffed as she shook her head._

_“Regina-“ Emma began._

_“Why?” Her tone was stiff, distant in a way that sounded suspiciously similar to the moment before the credits started rolling._

_Emma blinked. “Why?” she repeated with a furrowed brow._

_“Why?” Regina turned to face her wearing an impassive mask. “Did I ever mean anything to you? Is this even the first time?”_

_“What do you- of course it’s the first time. And the last time. Regina-“_

_“Maybe there could have been something to salvage. Maybe there was still something worth salvaging.”_

_“Of course there is.” Emma took a step closer, and Regina mirrored her with a step back._

_“No, I don’t think there is.”_

_“Regina, please,” Emma pleaded._

_“I don’t trust you, Emma. I wish I could, but all you’ve done is lie to me.”_

_Regina’s eyes grabbed hold of hers, and Emma was startled by the fire burning in those eyes she loved so desperately._

_“This marriage was a lie. Every vow you made was a lie,” she stated with unwavering certainty. “Your guilt over ‘not wanting to hurt me’ is a damned lie, Miss Swan. If you cared about me- if you cared about this marriage at all, you would’ve told me.”_

Regina blinked, her eyes snapping out of her trance. She stood up and headed towards the door. Emma leaped out of her chair. "I'm not gonna stop trying to make it up to you. Even if you still want to get a divorce." "Emma, I don’t want to divorce you, but I cannot be with you. Nor around you. I am done, Miss Swan."


End file.
